ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Holloway
Joshua Braeden Holloway (born May 20, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler, promoter and businessman currently signed with Millennium Wrestling Enterprise on their Riot brand. Holloway is best known for his time in Gulf Coast Wrestling (GCW), which was the Gulf Coast territory in CWC. Holloway is a one-time GCW Lone Star Champion with his reign being the longest in GCW history. Holloway is also the founder and owner of Western Canada Championship Wrestling (WCCW) having founded it in 2018 before coming to terms with CWC and having it brought in as their Western Canada and newest expansion territory. Holloway later made his wife, Brooklyn the CEO and close friend Dominic Duvalle the General Manager who will run the day-to-day operations while Holloway continues to wrestle in GCW. GCW would close down in March 2018 and Holloway would move and sign with West X Wrestling, before later leaving CWC all together and signing with rival company, GWA - and signing with Empire Pro Wrestling as well as Millennium Enterprise. Holloway is also the co-owner of Iconic Pro Wrestling along with his wife in partnership with Joshua Samson Esquire and Iconic Sports Management with both having also invested into the company. Overall, Holloway has won a total of 13 championships in his career, including being a 3-time World Champion, having held the TDW World Heavyweight Championship three times along with being a 5-time TDW Intercontinental Champion and 4-time TDW Tag Team Champion. Holloway is widely known for his tenure from 2005–2016, in Total Destruction Wrestling which is based in his hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was there that Holloway met fellow Canadian, Tyler Chandler. After leaving TDW in late 2016, Holloway took some time off from wrestling to spend time with his family and was even contemplating retirement before he signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition in June 2017. In late 2017, Holloway opened up his own wrestling school Executor School of Wrestling in his hometown of Toronto. Holloway makes regular visits to the school when he's not wrestling helping to train the future generation of Canadian professional wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Total Destruction Wrestling (2005–2016) Will add later Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017–2018) Gulf Coast Wrestling (2017–2018) In June 2017, Holloway revealed that he had decided to return to the ring full-time after contemplating retirement. Holloway signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition's Gulf Coast Wrestling promotion. Holloway made his official debut on the July 10th, 2017 episode "Concussion of the Heart". Holloway would lose his debut match against Dex Russey after a Small package roll-up and a handful of tights. On the July 17, 2017 episode "Love and War", Holloway teamed with Duff Briggs, Layla Aishe and Liam Stark to defeat the team of Dex Russey, Jack Conway, Noah Moore and Sean Curley. With the win, Holloway and his partners won the right to compete in a Fatal Four Way match to determine the #1 Contender for the GCW Lone Star Championship. A week later on the July 24, 2017 episode "The New Era?", Holloway defeated Briggs, Aisha and Stark to become the new #1 Contender for the GCW Lone Star Championship. On the July 31, 2017 episode "The Earth is too Damn Hot" Holloway was unsuccessful in his bid to become GCW Lone Star Champion after the champion, Madalyn Macie had her feet on the ropes stealing the win. At the following show on August 7, 2017 "Benefit for Leon Cashmere" Holloway teamed with Layla Aishe against Caroline O'Hara Burchill and Gilbert Geiger suffering a loss. Later that night Holloway approached GCW General Manager, Chris Callum venting his frustration about how he was cheated out of becoming Lone Star Champion a week prior and that he deserved a rematch suggesting a Triple Threat match to take place at CWC's seven night event CWC Worldwide to which Callum agreed and made the match official. At CWC Worldwide East Coast, Holloway defeated Caroline O'Hara Burchill and Madalyn Macie to win the GCW Lone Star Championship. On the September 8, 2017 episode, Holloway successfully defended the title against Madalyn Macie in her rematch. Shortly after this Holloway started a feud with Joseph Ramsay who pinned Holloway on the September 15, 2017 episode thus earning himself a shot at the Lone Star Championship at Moment of Glory VI. On the September 22, 2017 episode, Holloway teamed with Alejandra, Cosmo Cooper and Leela Watts to defeat the team of Ashley Tierney, Caroline O'Hara Burchill, Reverend Thomas and Joseph Ramsay. At Moment of Glory VI, Holloway successfully defended his Lone Star Championship against Joseph Ramsay. On the October 21, 2017 episode of GCW, Holloway successfully defended his championship for the third time against Alioth Starre. At GCW Hallowed Ground Night 1, Holloway lost the GCW Lone Star Championship to Gilbert Geiger ending his reign at 72 days after Geiger raked his eyes while Holloway was attempting the DTA. Holloway cashed in on his rematch, the following week however was unsuccessful in winning the championship back after Geiger rolled him up, holding onto the tights. After this Holloway set his sights on the CWC United States Championship. On the November 25, 2017 episode of GCW, Holloway defeated Brien Storm to qualify for the CWC United States Championship tournament representing GCW at War on Christmas. At War on Christmas Night 1, Holloway failed to get past the first round of the tournament suffering a loss to Tad Stokes. At GCW 31: "Next stop, Houston" Holloway defeated Luke Jones via DQ after Jones' partner Zack Burton interfered leading to a two on one beatdown before Vanessa Hendrix came down for the save, before challenging the two to a tag team match at Blood in the Water. At Blood in the Water, Holloway and Hendrix defeated Jones and Burton. A week later at GCW 32: "Callum Cares", Holloway suffered a loss to newcomer Tyler Ransom. On the first show of 2018, GCW: 33 "Nothing Changes", Holloway suffered another loss this time to former CWC World Champion, Leela Watts. After the match, Holloway showed his frustration with his current losing streak, refusing an exclusive backstage interview and storming off. At GCW: Sole Survivor, Holloway came up short in a Lone Star Shootout Gauntlet match with Jade Night picking up the win further extending his losing streak. A week later, Holloway's losing streak continued as he suffered a loss to Alyssa Davies losing in another Lone Star Series match. Holloway's losing streak would continue a week later as he suffered a loss in a Six Pack Challenge, being the one who was pinned, remaining at the bottom of the Lone Star Series. After the match again in a backstage exclusive interview, Holloway showed his frustrations with his losing ways knocking over crates and various other objects backstage. West X Wrestling (2018) Western Canada Championship Wrestling (2018–2019) On February 6, 2018, Holloway founded Western Canada Championship Wrestling, wanting to bring the best wrestling in the world to Western Canada where he spent a lot of his time growing up. On February 14, 2018 it was revealed that Holloway had come to an agreement with Championship Wrestling Coalition to have WCCW be apart of CWC and become their newest and Western Canada territory. Holloway will not take an active role and will instead leave the day-to-day operations to both his wife, Brooklyn - whom will take a more active role after her pregnancy; and close friend, Dominic Duvalle. Holloway competed in a joint show between WXW and WCCW, where he faced and defeated Duvalle; during the match Holloway would turn heel and cheat in order to beat Duvalle before attacking him after the match. Global Wrestling Association (2018) In April 2018, Holloway left WXW as well as CWC and signed with rival promotion GWA, signing with both their Empire Pro and Millennium Enterprise territories. Holloway made his official debut in Empire at Conquest 44, establishing himself as a heel in a backstage segment, discussing his goals in Empire. In Holloway's in-ring Empire debut, at Zero Hour he defeated Dazi Miyashita during the Pre-Show. Holloway would make his Millennium debut on April 28, 2018 at Millennium IV: New Surroundings defeating Cameron Powell, Jacob Figgins and Zakky Dawson in a Fatal Four Way match. At EPW Conquest 46, Holloway defeated Michelle Storm. At MWE: Fallout, Holloway came up short in a battle royal, managing to make it to the final four before being eliminated by Nessa Wall. At EPW Conquest 47, Holloway suffered his first loss in Empire losing to Bryan Blaze. At Millennium V: The Battle Begins, Holloway defeated Cameron Powell in the first round of the Battle for the Briefcase. At EPW Conquest 48, Holloway teamed with Bryan Blaze only to abandon him during the match allowing Jensen Idol and Ella Oliver to win. At Millennium IV: Date with Cloud Gate, Holloway defeated Grace van Beek, Jacob Daniels and Megan Rydell in a Fatal Four Way, continuing his unbeaten streak in Millennium. At EPW Conquest 49, Holloway teamed with Pariah, only for him to abandon him much like he had done to Bryan Blaze a week prior, allowing for Blaze and Diego Alejandro Matias to pick up the win. After the match Holloway would attack Blaze from behind, sending a message for Grand Slam. At EPW: Grand Slam Night One, Holloway competed in a battle royal, coming up short after being eliminated by Venus LeCavalier. At Millennium VII: Round Two, Holloway lost to Jennifer Yang thus eliminating him from the Battle for the Briefcase tournament and suffering his first loss in Millennium. At EPW: Grand Slam Night Three, Holloway suffered a loss to Bryan Blaze. At Millennium VIII: Light the Fuse, Holloway would suffer another loss teaming with Zakky Dawson, losing to Eliza Valentine and Megan Rydell. At EPW Conquest 51, Holloway lost to Diego Alejandro Matias after interference and a distraction from EPW Extreme Champion, Venus LeCavalier. At Millennium: Into the Fire, Holloway came up short in his bid to win the Millennium Championship losing to Eliza Valentine in 23 seconds. At EPW Conquest 52, Holloway suffered a loss to Tiffany Tompkins on the pre show. At Millennium IX: Gold Rush, Holloway suffered yet another loss this time to James Shark in 7 seconds. At EPW Conquest 53, Holloway continued his losing streak, losing to Gray Malone. At Millennium X: Hang Ten, Holloway lost to Nessa Wall. At EPW Conquest 54, Holloway came up short in a Fatal Four Way being the one pinned by Tiffany Tompkins the winner earning the right to enter the Battle royal at Oblivion last. At Millennium XI: Going Global, Holloway's losing ways continued again this time losing to Tay Kamryn in a Triple Threat match also involving Catriona MacKenzie. At EPW: Oblivion II, Holloway would be the first one eliminated in a Battle royal to determine the next challenger for the EPW Great Lakes Championship. After this Holloway would leave both Empire and Millennium, opting to take some time off and focus on his wrestling school. Millennium Wrestling Enterprise (2020–present) In February 2020, Holloway announced that he would have one last run as an active competitor and signed a new contract with Millennium Wrestling Enterprise and that after his contract is up he would retire from wrestling. Personal life In June 2014, Holloway started dating fellow professional wrestler Brooklyn Carter, who was currently 2 months pregnant. The two later secretly married in July 2014 after Carter's divorce was finalized. It was later revealed that the child was Holloway's with the two having had an affair prior to Carter's divorce being finalized. Carter gave birth to a 10 lb baby boy they named Elliot Antonio Lucas Holloway on October 31, 2014. In December 2017, the couple revealed that they were expecting their second child – a boy due in September 2018. Their second son was born on September 22nd, 2018, Braeden Joshua Holloway. In wrestling Finishing moves *''The DTA'' (Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash); 2017–2018 *''Killshot'' (Running single leg front dropkick); 2017–present *''Gavel's Call'' (Swinging fisherman neckbreaker); 2018–2019 *''Last Rites'' (Rolling cutter); 2018–present Signature moves *Big boot, sometimes to a seated opponent *Corner back elbow *Crossface / Scissored armbar combination *European uppercut *Falling clothesline *Figure-four leglock, sometimes from a standing position – adopted from Ric Flair *Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam *Headbutt *Multiple suplex variations **Belly-to-back **Delayed vertical **Exploder **German **Swinging vertical **Underhook *Pumphandle neckbreaker *Rebound clothesline *Rope-hung DDT *Running high-impact lariat *Running bicycle knee to an oncoming opponent *Savate kick *Sling blade, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *Snapmare driver *Spinebuster *Swinging neckbreaker *Three-quarter facelock followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's head *''Ushigoroshi'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) Nicknames *'"The Ironman of' Empire Pro/'Millennium"' *'"The Silent Assassin"' *'"The Sovereign"' *"The Killswitch of Empire Pro/Millennium" *"The Creator (of WCCW)" *"The Recipe for Disaster" *"The Judge, Jury and Executioner" *"The Unforgettable" *'"The Executioner"' *'"The War Machine"' Entrance themes *"Surfacing" by Trust Company (TDW; 2005–2016) *"Resistance" by PowerFlo (GCW; 2017) *"Burn It Down" by Skillet (GCW; 2017–2018) *"Karma" by CFO$ (2018–2019) *'"Ascension"' by Killswitch Engage (2020–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Coalition' **GCW Lone Star Championship (1 time) **Longest reigning GCW Lone Star Champion in GCW history (72 days) *'Total Destruction Wrestling' **TDW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **TDW Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **TDW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Kyle Hirst